Bamon
by Stelena And Delena
Summary: Kitten and her Master, whom she calls Daddy, experience in the world of BDSM. BDSM Kinky Sexy Little Space Dd/Lg
1. Chapter 1

Baby ~ I do not want to go." "I know honey. But we'll see each other in a while." Shaking his head, he walked out of his class. I laughed to myself at their beautiful actions.

* After Class *

hugging me from behind, he kissed my neck. "Baby ~" running a hand through my hand, he rested it on my thigh. Letting out a small groan, he turned in his arms. "Come on, you naughty boy. We have class." He pouted, but nodded.

Walking to the study room, the teacher was out for today, which meant free time. ;). If you know what I

tell me Oppa and sat in the corner where no one could see us. He sat down and patted his lap. Obeying, I sat on his lap and wrapped my arms around his neck. Playing with her hair, he smiled at me. Leaning close, he put his lips to mine.

Our lips moved in sync as our eyes closed and the rest of the world missed out. Facilitating his tongue in my mouth, he smiled as he explored my mouth. My tongue began to struggle with her as our make out session became more heated.

Rubbing his side, he slid his hand on my chest and felt my chest. I sobbed with touch, making him smile. "You like it baby?" I shook my head. "Yes. Papa" Leaning close, he whispered in my ear: "If you're a good girl, I'll reward you later." I nodded, placing a soft kiss on her lips. "Okay Dad."

Entering the car Oppa, he drove out of the parking lot. He stopped at a red light and turned to me. "I was a good girl to your daddy." Placing his hand on my thigh, he slowly skidding that my skirt, hooking his finger in my breath hitched when he pulled them. "Off." Swallowing, I nodded. The light turned green, so he started driving, looking at me from time to time to see me get my panties. Once they were out, Dad reached out. "Hand them the baby." Looking at your hand, I put my panties in them. "Good girl." He smiled, filling my panties in his pocket.

Rest your hand back to my thigh, he slid over and over until he was just inches from my special place. Stopping the last red light, he smiled at me. Lifting up my skirt up, I looked at my now wet special area. "You're so wet for your Dad." Closing the gap between the finger and my vagina, he stuck his finger inside me. Letting out a small groan, he moved around, making me wetter. The light turned green, leading him to pout. Pulling out of me, I smiled. "We will continue this at home."

Walking into the house, Dad took my hand. Leading me down the aisle, he stopped at the door one I did not want him to open up. The Playroom.


	2. Chapter 2

I sobbed. Looking back, for me, he held my cheeks in her hands. "Be a good girl." I shook my head at him when he opened the door and entered.

In the corner was the toy box. Plus it was a shelf that held the bigger toys such as rope and chains and clothing.

Across the room was the bed. It was red and black with silk sheets. Oh these standing beside the bed headboard was lubes. The edible and inedible, the perfumed and non-perfumed.

Damon sat on the bed and walked to the closet. He took a garment, but would not let me see him. Walking back to me, he took off the blindfold. I sobbed, not wanting to be in the dark. "Be a good girl for your Damon." I agreed and was ready for sale.

Put the sale on me, he dragged me forward. "Baby Ready?" He whispered in my ear. Waving at him, he put his hands on my T-shirt. Take him out, he ran his finger at me, stopping at my pants.

Pulling my pants, he planted a kiss on my panties over my place then he took my bra and panties, leaving me naked before his eyes.

I felt him put something on the bed, so I felt his hot, hot breath on my neck. "You want to be on your clothes now?" I shook my head. "Yes Papa." "Good girl."

POV Damon

"Good girl." I spoke into his ear, then pulled away to grab the rope. Smiling at her body, she looked around and around, looking for any sign of me. What I would do.

I smiled at her reaction as I touched his arm. Picking up the rope that I had put on the bed, I began to tie it.

After the long and tedious tying the rope, I was finally done. Kissing her neck, she talked deep into her ear, "Do you like your equipment?" She nodded. Lying on her back, grabbed the handcuffs and feet shackled to arms were already bound. ;)

I started to peel, hearing her moan. This will be fun.

POV Bonnie

I could hear him taking his clothes off. The zipper, denim drive. Oh ~ I sobbed in the fact that I could not see it. And he tied me up. Yes, he called me sooooooo damn much, but I hated not being able to touch it. * Pout *

He crawled on top of me and nibbled on my ear. "Ready doll?" I shook my head, wondering what he would do to me. I felt the finger run down my hand, sending shivers down my spine. Stopping at my hip, he slid his finger on my pelvic bone at my clit, standing in my doorway. "Damon did not provoke me." I groaned, struggling against the ropes, trying to reach out and grab it.

"Ok Baby Girl". Stick your finger inside me, I let out a low moan to your çando it inside of me, I could feel him smiling. Adding a second finger, quinces with pain. "Fuck baby. You're so tight." He groaned, pushing his fingers inside me, me scissors.

He added a third finger, and I cried out in pain. "It's Damon h-hurts." "I'm sorry baby, but I have to do this." I nodded, feeling he pushed his fingers into my tight hole.

Feeling loosen up, he removed his fingers, and then there was silense. Where did you go ? "Baby


	3. Chapter 3

Baby "My breath hitched as I felt his erect member now in my entry. Rubbing his dick along my entrance, teasing me, he gently rubbed my breasts. Pressing my nipple I let out a little scream." Damon p-please. "" Please, baby? "

"Please, Damon me f-fuck. I want to feel your big dick inside me. I want you to make me scream." I could feel him smiling. Without warning, Damon hit me. I screamed in pain. He was so big. Almost too big for my little out, then hitting back, he kept this up, and I never stopped screaming with pleasure.

"D-Damon, I ... I'm so close ..." He kept hitting me, going faster and harder and deeper. A cry of his name, I came.

But he continued, reaching its climax. Going faster and harder, he grunted as her sweet hot liquid exploded inside me.

Pulling out of me, I heard uncuff the shackles that limit my feet. Huh? Flipping me over, he lifted my ass so he could have easy access. "Please Daddy ... let me see you." Leaning over me, he kissed my neck. "Soon Baby Girl". Pouting, he placed one last kiss on my neck before sitting tip eased into my hole, making my mouth fall open. I wanted to groan, but nothing came out. I just laid there with his mouth open, trying to it would easy this time, I was soon proven wrong. Beating my ass, the groan came. But it was more of a scream.

Pulling to the end, he hit back over and over and over again. Leaning over, he kneaded my chest. He patted my point of pleasure. "Damon!" I screamed.

With one hand on my breast, he used his other hand to me finger. Dad whispered in my ear, his voice almost making me lose. "Let Baby Girl. Cum to your daddy."

With just a few strokes, I came across the fingers. Soon after, my father threw himself into my hole. "Like a good girl."

Throwing me back over, he took off my blindfold. Seeing his hot sweaty body, I cried. She got up and grabbed a towel and he cleaned me, wiping all the cum out of me and of itself. Untying me, he kissed my lips, smiling at for some air, I smiled at him. "Did you enjoy this baby?"

I shook my head, kissing him. I pulled back, smiling at him. "Yes Damon. Thank you." "You're welcome baby." Hugging me in his embrace, he kissed my forehead. "Come on honey. Let's clean up before dinner." Shaking his head, we walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower. Round 3;)


	4. Chapter 4

Walking out of the bathroom, I went to my closet looking for clothes. "Bonnie, come here." Walking to Damon, he put his hand on my towel, pulling it out. "Damon!" I covered my chest, trying to get the towel.

Damon stopped me, pulling me closer to him, lifting my chin up so he was starring into my eyes.

"Do not cover up the baby, unless Dad say to you. K?" I nodded. "Y-yes Damon." He smiled, placing a kiss on my lips. "Good girl. Now," to turn, he grabbed some clothes and turned to me.

"Put them and then go wait for Damon on the couch." Shaking his head, I gave him a kiss before turning. Knocking on my ass, I blushed.

I waited on the couch for him to come down, and when he did, he was only in his underwear and a loose shirt.

I was in one of the father's shirts and my high white stockings with pink bows. ^. ^

Standing in front of me, he reached his arms out and grabs me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist as he went into the kitchen.

Putting me on the counter, he walks to the fridge. "What do you want for the baby dinner?" "Ramen". He smiled, getting the ramen to start doing this.

"Thank you Damon." I kissed his face when he put my glass down in front of me. "You're welcome, sweetie." Kissing my forehead, he sat next to me while eating his ramen.

When we were all done, Dad went to another room and I cleaned the dishes. I started humming, and now I was in my last dish. Dad put his arms around me, burrying her head in my neck.

I laughed, putting the last dish away. "Yes Damon?" "Baby, you want to watch a movie?" I turned in his arms, he put his forehead against mine. "We embrace?" He nodded. "Of course dear." real big smile and kissed him. Turning away, I said, "Okay, Dad."

Curled up on the couch, popcorn and snacks on the table, blankets covering us, me and Damon put there and watch Doctor Who, not moving an inch.

Nearing 10 hours, I heard Dad let out a yawn. "You are sleepy?" I asked, turning. Waving at me, he laid his head on my chest and closed his eyes.

Smiling at him, I ran my fingers through his soft hair, placing a kiss on her forehead. "Damon Good night." "Good night, Angel


End file.
